Talk:Drunken Master
it says that it has a one second activation time, but in fact, like most (or all?) stances, it has none. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:41, 31 August 2007 (CDT) A reference to Jackie Chan's movie, Drunken Master? Man, I love that movie. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 11:56, 31 August 2007 (CDT) The D&D class is an obvious reference itself. 67.71.48.166 08:58, 2 September 2007 (CDT) People fail to realize that there was a Mortal Kombat character named Bo Rai Cho who used the Drunken Fist style of fighting. He was fat, and carried a cane, like the skill icon. :True, but people also fail to realize that Zuì Quán, or Drunken Wushu, is an ancient martial art that predates all modern incarnations. Most people seem to think it's just a gag made by modern media. --Malagra 17:34, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::What the person above me say. People think of the Jackie Chan movie most of the time instead of the original real martial art style --Blue.rellik 21:10, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Bugged? At rank 4 Delvar, the skill states: 12% increase and 28% increase for 72 seconds. Yet when you active the skill, the stance in the enchantments section states the following: 14%, 31% while drunk for 84 seconds. However, it appears to act as in the skill description and not what appears in the enchantment/hex monitor. :Wakers haha drunk bonus! I can just see all those wammos running around missions now, falling down and mumbling about how they have "uber DPSH cuz they hitsh fashter and while sho washted." >_< ---- ''SavageX'' 13:00, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Should we add a skill list category for skills affected by drunkeness? Nevermind, there's only 2 of them... User:Glasswalker Great running skill Infinate upkeep, good speed boost. RT | Talk 16:05, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Ya, just be sure to turn off post-process effects so you can get the maximum boost and still see where you're going. -- Kirbman 03:01, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Staying drunk I never thought I'd ask this question since leaving college: What's the cheapest way to stay drunk for the longest period of time? :-D--Malagra 17:34, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Stockpile booze at events. 80.5.218.160 16:46, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Or do some Brawling with Killroy stonekin, nets you aged dwarven ale, for free :P and i think it lasts longer than other ones The cheapest way to get drunk is to buy Dwarven Ales from merchants in Southern Shiverpeaks for 200 gold. You could also buy Monastery Credits for 100+ gold to save some bucks. not a bug? is it possible that its on purpose? as: when ur drunk, you think ur way better? : ...If it were a bug... it would say "while drunk, you appear to attack 33% faster, but everyone else sees you attack 15% slower per point of drunken-ness. (max drunk would be... 45% slower attack speed) Reference remove.. the... reference... plz!! and stop adding references all over the place! Im feel pretty sad for Anet, they cant make a skill / name anything anymore without ppl going on about random references to movies, characters in other games and whatnot... if its really a reference, prove it with more than just stating " hah theres a movie by the same name" ...Majnore 20:51, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :/agree, GAAAAARHAHAHHRGH CHARGE AND KILL TEH REFRENCEZORS RT | Talk 20:51, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Appraently not... reasonRT | Talk 20:54, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::Warwick, how do we know this reference is true? the Drunken Fist is an old Martial Arts style, and a master of that art is then probably a Drunken Master , dont u think? is there any fact at all that points towards this beeing a reference to the movie except the same name? the picture isnt looking particularly much like Jackie imo.. give me one good reason to keep the reference and sure, keep it, but as it is nows its pretty much like " yeah skill with same name as a movie, reference!" come on! Majnore 11:02, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::: ok thats a good enuff reason... Majnore 00:59, 9 February 2008 (UTC) This and aatxes in UW does it work on rt/me? i hate beign crippled because of two nightmare spawns -- 06:56, 9 June 2008 (UTC) R10 = PWN It just hit me that getting this to rank 10 would be awesome, 90 sec of 33%, and if u have rank 10 u can also use Dwarfen stability, which would be 100% longer, that's 180 seconds of 33% faster Movement and Speed.